


守护天使

by alizarin129129



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin129129/pseuds/alizarin129129





	1. Chapter 1

男孩不屑地看了一眼笑得亲切的人，又上下打量着对方熨帖的警服，觉得虚伪，抽着鼻子，一个“靠”字就脱口而出，接着追悔莫及地捂住了嘴。  
　　金道英被这个偷窃未遂的男孩夸张的表情逗乐，胳膊肘撑着墙，故作严肃的眼神里透露出笑意：“怎么了？”  
　　男孩没留意自己的脚尖在地上摩擦，支支吾吾起来：“听说………说脏话的话，守护天使会离开三天……”  
　　金道英的手指磨擦过粗粝的墙壁：“你听谁说的？”  
　　“我女朋友。”男孩低着头，看不出表情。  
　　“她人呢？”  
　　“………变成我的守护天使了吧。”  
　　金道英一愣，一句“世界上没有守护天使”的话杯生生咽回肚子，视线落在男孩的发旋，他只能伸手拍了拍对方的肩膀，一时之间竟不知道该以怎样的心情面对这个孩子。  
　　  
　　“世上哪有什么守护天使？”  
　　金道英看着男孩消失在视线，吸了吸鼻子，自言自语道。  
　　  
　　  
　　终于从上一份麻烦的合约中解脱出来的徐英浩清闲地压着马路，规整合身的西装不足以束缚他的好心情，连平日厌烦的汹涌人潮都觉得可爱。他隐去身形，轻松地逆着人流，心情快意，直到听到一个声音。  
　　“世上哪有什么守护天使？”  
　　徐英浩回头，只看到一个笔挺的背影，那人脖子修长，肩膀挺得高高的，步伐不快不慢，叫他情不自禁摇了摇头。  
　　只有不相信守护天使的人才没有守护天使。  
　　这世间守护天使千千万万，巧的是，徐英浩本身恰恰就是一个守护天使。  
　　考虑到此时自己名下没了合同，徐英浩显然把说话这人当作送上门的买卖，毫不犹豫跟上了对方的脚步。  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英站在饮水机边上慢吞吞地端着自己的保温杯喝水，男孩的事多少影响了他的心情，使他突然想离开那个嘈杂的值班室，一个人静一静。  
　　金道英看不见的是，西装笔挺的徐英浩弯着腰，脸凑在他胸前的名牌。背在身后手指弯了弯，徐英浩一字一顿地自言自语：“金？道？英？”  
　　他挺起腰来，向着全然看不见自己的小警察走了一步，发现对方的发顶恰好齐着自己的耳垂，于是微微低下头，注意到对方颦眉的动作和低垂下来的眼帘。  
　　这是一种被动的姿态，显得无助，守护天使对这种表情最没有抵抗力，不过徐英浩很快想起上一条糟心的合同，忍住现身签约的欲望——他总得吸取教训审核一下对方。  
　　  
　　慢吞吞地，金道英高举着杯子仰起脸，喝掉了沿着杯壁滚落的最后一滴水，有些失落地晃了晃杯子，最后挪动了脚步。  
　　徐英浩双手抱臂靠着墙，直到对方快要消失在走廊尽头才跟了上去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　徐英浩觉得金道英这个人挺没意思的，往办公室一坐，净在跟些什么丢了菜摊子的老奶奶，被盒饭砸了的装修工折腾，一个接着一个，哪个都不说能当场解决，主要就是靠嘴皮子。  
　　低头看了一眼空荡荡的水杯，徐英浩心想难怪这人往饮水机那里一站，就喝了十几分钟水，还不得给他渴死。  
　　无聊到打呵欠的徐英浩索性虚虚晃晃往金道英旁边空着的某个椅子上一坐，一手支在办公桌，撑着脸，眯着眼睛，看着没落得空闲，一直喋喋不休的金道英，头一次觉得身为守护天使的自己精神头特别差。  
　　  
　　徐英浩突然清醒是因为发现自己被什么怼了一下，然后整个人坐在了地上，定神一看，发现是个满脸泪痕的女人，抽抽噎噎地哭诉着什么，旁边还站了个直冒汗的男人。  
　　原来女人夜里面和儿子吵架，小孩倒是酷得很，一气之下摔门走了，却是再也没有回来。  
　　金道英舔着下唇，安慰着女人，却不得不明确失踪不足24小时不能立案。看着女人焦虑的神情，他接着问道：“要不要和孩子的班主任取得联系，问问他有没有去找同学？”  
　　徐英浩拍拍裤子靠在金道英的椅背后面，分神瞥一眼女人失魂落魄的神情，心想金道英这个傻子怕是戳了人家痛点，下一秒女人脱了力，仰着脑袋就要掉下椅子。  
　　金道英连忙伸手去够，徐英浩也跟着伸手，显然是想组织他的动作。手都快抓住人的手腕了，徐英浩却迟疑了，下一秒金道英就被那女人扯着，在他面前摔了个人仰马翻。  
　　徐英浩看了看自己空荡荡的手掌，握起来又松开，告诉自己现在还不是帮助金道英的时候，多审核审核总没有坏处。  
　　  
　　金道英显然没有想到自己能被这女人拽下凳子，一边护着女人一边自己也往下掉，结果下巴磕在桌子腿还破了皮，顺着脖子渗出不少血来，或许是摔下凳子能有的最狼狈的样子。他呲着牙，一手尴尬地捂着创口，站起身来，另一手和手忙脚乱的男人一起伸手去扶女人。  
　　见面前的警察挂了彩，之前紧绷的气氛隐约缓和，女人找回了镇静，只是还脱力地坐在椅子上，依靠着丈夫，关心起了金道英负了伤的下巴。  
　　金道英一手依然托着下巴，胳膊肘因此高高扬起，使他的动作显得滑稽。他卖力地扯出一个安抚性的笑，谢绝了旁边同事让他先去处理伤口的提议，然后因为牵动的疼痛而呲牙咧嘴。  
　　徐英浩在一旁站着看，觉得金道英的模样多少有点傻，但更多的是不解——他与人类相处的经验算不上丰富。  
　　  
　　  
　　徐英浩的上一个合约者是无业游民，一个小型金融危机之后被裁员失业的中年男子。作为家里的顶梁柱，他不敢坦诚交代自己失业的现实，依旧早起，衣衫整洁地背着公文包出门。  
　　徐英浩是在一个社区花园遇到他的。没有什么比一个抹着眼泪，感叹命运不公，甚至想要一死了之的人更加吸引守护天使了。尤其他本身还是个无守护天使主义者。  
　　拉住了闭着眼睛往车来车往的十字路口走的男人，徐英浩在男人震惊的目光中现身。出于天使本能的想要救人的迫切心情，他几乎是立刻和男人签订了协约合同，成为了男人的保护天使。  
　　间接的物质援助很快不能满足男人的贪欲，他的欲求甚至超出了守护天使能够帮助人类的范畴——比如大量的金钱。  
　　显然徐英浩碍于守护天使的法则不能直接给他钱，却总要保护他的人生安全，却叫这男人钻了空子，转而走向了高利贷。  
　　  
　　催债的人在男人脸上留了红肿的杖印，男人回过头来就虚弱地躺在床上呼唤起守护天使的名字，然后哎哟哎哟地叫着。  
　　徐英浩看不起只想着不劳而获的男人，却听不得对方的抱怨，只得无可奈何地伸手指了指报纸上某支股票：“去买吧……”  
　　男人回光返照般来了精神，复又贷了更多款去买那支股票。只是如愿挣了大钱的男人并没有把钱用于还贷，反倒是赌了个精光，接着到徐英浩面前卖可怜。  
　　很快，败光了家底的男人被讨债的告上了法庭，这一回，锒铛入狱的男人无论怎么装可怜，都得不到徐英浩的帮助了。  
　　“根据守护天使手册第四条，一旦乙方入狱，甲方可单方面结束合约关系。”徐英浩一手撑着那间小小房间厚重的门。  
　　男人抱着头，胳膊肘抵在矮矮的桌子上，整个人像老鼠一样缩着身子，哆哆嗦嗦的嘴不知道如何挽留将要弃自己于不顾的守护天使。  
　　徐英浩解开西装扣子，坐在男人旁边，看着男人的手指埋在乱糟糟的头发之中，在静谧的气氛中最后陪伴了男人半个小时，然后离开了那间沉重冰冷的小房间。  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

徐英浩想象中，挂了彩的金道英应该是怎样的？  
　　可能会捂着下巴倒在床上叫唤，或者以一种过分夸张的方式用纱布包扎创口——总之是一副招人可怜的样子。  
　　可是金道英扯着伤口嬉皮笑脸的模样却叫身为守护天使徐英浩更加不好受——他本来完全可以揪住那个手比脑袋快的小警察，免除这桩意外事故。  
　　“不疼……不用担心。”金道英闲着的手在空中挥舞，打着哈哈回答着那对夫妇的关切。徐英浩听着对方尾音打颤，毫不犹豫地通感感受了一下他的疼痛，冷笑。  
　　他不知道人类对疼痛的承受度是多少，他只知道这种疼痛足以让自己前一个客户期期艾艾打着滚求援了。  
　　徐英浩告诉自己，实践出真知，想要真正了解审核金道英，光是隐身跟在人背后是远远不够的，他得想个办法接近金道英。  
　　  
　　  
　　接近金道英的第一次尝试是在便利店。  
　　终于下班的金道英打着呵欠，在夜色中晃进了一家24小时营业的便利商店。跟了金道英一天的徐英浩觉得这就是接近金道英的绝妙时机。为了凸显自己不同寻常的身份，现身的徐英浩换了一身高级的行头，跟着金道英进了便利店。  
　　挥着苍蝇拍驱除困意的值班小妹接连迎来了两个客人，她努力瞪大眼睛，准备拿出十二分的精神头应对，却意外地发现两个客人看起来有些奇怪。  
　　  
　　徐英浩踱着步跟在金道英身后，在对方听到脚步声好奇地回头的瞬间，随手抽了一袋话梅挡在自己面前，隔着透明包装袋打量着金道英。诡异的安静中，徐英浩意识到一袋话梅根本不够挡脸，迅速又寻觅了一袋，掩在自己面前。直到对方颦着眉摇摇头，转过身去，徐英浩才将两袋话梅放回原处。  
　　徐英浩随意地伸手抓了个什么，心里只想着逮到一个金道英落入困境的机会，借着帮助的机会探索对方的心思。  
　　“呃……”却是金道英主动伸手点了点徐英浩的肩膀，指了指一边的保温箱，“你拿的这个便当是冷的，应该去那里拿。”他看对方过于笔挺的着装，戏剧性地脑补了一个不食人间烟火的人对便利食品的初级探索，倒是乐于伸出援手。  
　　徐英浩看了一眼手上冷冰冰的饭，又看了看对方指着的放了一沓沓热好的便当的保温箱，嘴角颤抖了一下，由着莫名热情的金道英带着他重拿了便当，走向收银台。  
　　“你有钱吧？”金道英晃了晃手机，上下打量了徐英浩。  
　　徐英浩皱着眉头顺着对方的视线扫描自己的装扮，完全不能理解，自己哪里像一个没钱的人？于是理直气壮地扬了扬眉毛。  
　　金道英没有说话，只是看着对方严肃的神情，控制不住地勾起嘴角，然后在到自己付账的时候作了个伸手请的动作，示意排在自己身后的徐英浩先结账。  
　　徐英浩不明就里，将温热的便当放在收银台。  
　　“十七块八。”值班小妹看着面前的男人，紧张地舔了舔下唇，说不清是对方高大的身材还是面无表情的模样给了她压迫感。  
　　徐英浩将手指伸入胸前的口袋，变出一张百元钞票，摆在小妹面前，却看着小妹面露苦色，手指头悬在那一百块上，却没有拿起来。  
　　“……不好意思，这100我找不开……”她低着脑袋，不敢抬头看人的表情。  
　　徐英浩心想这不算什么大事，刚想再变一把零钱出来的时候，金道英已经把一张20元笑眯眯地拍在了桌上。  
　　小妹迎上金道英亲切的面容动作越发麻利了起来，一把抓起那张20元的钞票，下一秒，发票和零钱被一并堆在了桌角。  
　　徐英浩心情有点不是个滋味，作为守护天使的自己被潜在客户帮助了？金道英这个人热心起来简直是自说自话。  
　　  
　　  
　　接近金道英的第二次尝试是在早高峰的地铁上。  
　　徐英浩认真总结了前一次摸底计划失败的缘由，他认为，与其说自己是输在了能力不如说是败给了经验。  
　　经过预测，就在这个礼拜，金道英会在地铁上摔个手指骨折。为了防止尴尬的便利店事件重演，徐英浩甚至花了近一周时间潜心研究地铁，怎么购票怎么乘坐都了解地一清二楚之后，现身跟着金道英挤上了地铁。  
　　成功挤入地铁的徐英浩即便满足于自己的研究成果，也没有忘记自己盯梢金道英的计划，眼睛只顾着盯着金道英蓬蓬的脑袋，想着怎样在对方手指着地之前把人拎起来。  
　　金道英觉得奇怪，一大早就感到一阵火辣辣的视线对着自己，小心谨慎地回头，正对上一道不加掩饰的目光，惊得他一个哆嗦，背回脑袋，耳朵甚至有些发热。他掏出手机，用镜面手机壳反射背后的场景，才认出视线的主人就是那个便利店的男人。  
　　心里想着这感谢的目光过于刺激，金道英扁着嘴借着手机壳的反射，不禁多打量了对方几眼，倒是把对方的长相看到了心里，那特别的唇部弧度看得他心里一热。  
　　  
　　很快行程过半，金道英这才放下手机，将目光从那人的身边移开，只觉得自己的行为说不上的奇妙。自我排解般移开视线，他却碰上了一个熟悉的面孔。  
　　那是个眯眯眼的中年妇女，穿着宽松的衣服，身型微微有些佝偻。金道英会认识她的原因很简单，半年前她就因为小偷小摸进过局子。  
　　金道英看着她的眼睛，她的视线像是被牢牢粘在了什么上边，任由着地铁加速减速，人们扶着拉环歪歪斜斜，也都没有改变。  
　　金道英好奇起来，循着她的目光一看，不由抽了抽嘴角。那妇人的目光可不就牢牢站在便利店那人身上么？想来是成了她的行动目标了。  
　　另一头的徐英浩抬头一看，没几站金道英就得下车，更是提起了十二分警惕，盯着金道英越发严肃的侧脸。  
　　  
　　妇人的目光不在停留在徐英浩这肥羊身上，反倒是警惕地环顾起四周来。了解这是妇人实施偷窃行动前的动作，金道英背过夫人的方向，不着痕迹地向肥羊朋友挪动了几步。  
　　巧的是，徐英浩也看快要到站，主动向金道英挪了几步。这样各自挪动了几步，几乎让两个人在拥挤的地铁上身体相贴，倒是让金道英的身形完全被遮挡住，于是妇人放心大胆地伸手。  
　　金道英透过地铁窗户的反光抓住了机会，伸手牢牢握住了妇人的手腕，只不过恰逢地铁转弯，又为了绕开挡在中间的人，他一个趔趄。  
　　守株待兔已久的徐英浩拽着金道英的衬衫领子，让人在倒地之前悬了空，成功免去手指骨折之忧。  
　　“我去……”突然被拽了领子金道英一个震惊，手上一松。落了空的妇人连忙加快了脚步，消失在拥挤地铁人海中。  
　　  
　　“……”站稳的金道英看着对面微笑的人突然说不出话，最后理了理衣领，跟人打招呼，“又见面了。”  
　　对面的人面色不改，嘴角的弧度彰显着好心情。金道英忍不住啰嗦起来：“这个坐地铁啊，还是要保护好自身财物，要不是我眼尖，你现在搞不好多大损失呢……”  
　　“……要不是我，你那手指头可就要骨折了。”对方眉峰微微聚拢，像是不解金道英说的话。  
　　金道英低头看看自己的手指，想着这人有趣，顶多是在自己脚滑的时候拉扯了一下自己，却振振有词说自己要手指骨折，谁那么摔一下就手指骨折了。不过他仰起脸看看对方真挚的目光，心里一软，笑了：“好吧，谢谢你。”  
　　恰好到站，金道英转身下车，徐英浩本能地跟着下车。走了两步，金道英停下，对着高大的身影伸出了手：“这么巧，认识一下吧。”  
　


	3. Chapter 3

出于审核潜在客户的目的，徐英浩顺水推舟地和金道英交换了姓名，然后以越发亲近的关系创造更多共处一室的机会，却发现金道英这人多少有些奇怪，与过去的，自己接触过的那些人不太一样。  
　　金道英这个人无疑是相当热络的，帮走丢的小孩找到回家的路，送独行的老人回家，甚至别人还没寻求他的帮助，就会精准地发现对方的难处，恨不得贴上去照顾别人。不得不说，即便是个警察，他也热心得有些过头。  
　　可是轮到自己有难处，金道英那能言善辩的嘴就像被胶水牢牢粘住了，一句求人的话都说不出口，想帮帮他就跟拿枪子儿对着他一样。  
　　徐英浩看着带自己来到某家新开的面条店，然后忙忙碌碌端着餐盘跑前跑后的金道英，陷入了沉思：人类总是狡猾的，当金道英知道自己的守护天使身份，是不是就会改变呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　这天半夜轮到金道英一个人值班，他打着呵欠低头看着手机，寂寞到肚子都叫了起来。慢吞吞地将目光移到桌肚里最后的那盒泡面，他觉得心里痒痒的。难以自控地舔了舔下唇，干得他仿佛能感觉到嘴唇的纹路。  
　　“先烧点开水吧……”他在空荡荡的办公室哑着嗓子对自己说。  
　　于是起身走到烧水壶边上，接了自来水，又插好电，弯腰确认一下烧水的灯确实亮了，金道英心情畅快地深深吸了一口气，同时迅速起身。  
　　不知道是起得太快，还是之前窝着腰坐久了，金道英嘎吱扭到了腰，一瞬间就动不了腰了，只得小心地向自己的座位挪去。可惜他够倒霉，还没回到位置，一个失神，就坐在了地上，想再站起来，腰却是怎么都使不上力了。  
　　………  
　　怎么办呢？  
　　金道英索性在地上找了个舒服的姿势躺着，却怎么也没想出办法。不过他看得也开，这都后半夜了，没几个小时就有人来接班了，不过在地上躺个一阵，也不算什么。  
　　只是等到水烧开的瞬间，开关向上一弹，金道英的喉咙随之就是一个咯噔。他太渴了，尤其是知道自己现在够不到那个烧水壶，他就更想喝水了。  
　　徒劳地咽着口水，金道英绝望地闭目养神。  
　　  
　　徐英浩开完守护天使季度会议回来接着跟哨的时候，看到的就是躺在地上舔嘴唇的金道英。花了点时间弄明白发生了什么之后，他竟然有些想笑。金道英这人折腾自己的本事总是叫人不能小觑。  
　　不过转念一想，徐英浩很快意识到这是一个公开自己守护天使身份的好机会。  
　　于是他索性现身，一步步向金道英的所在走去。大约是听到了脚步声，金道英皱了皱眉，晃了晃脑袋却不知道为什么没有睁开眼睛。  
　　徐英浩勾起嘴角，他知道躺在地上的人并没有睡着，所以对方明摆着的装睡行为就显得更有趣了。并不着急，他蹲在金道英的脸边，凑近对方的耳朵，干咳了两声。  
　　  
　　金道英的确听到了脚步声，但显然他把忽然停止的脚步声当作是过于缺水的幻觉，于是连睁眼的力气都懒得使，却不想有人对着自己的耳朵发声，吓得他一个机灵就睁开了眼睛。  
　　视线还模模糊糊的，就对上了徐英浩似笑非笑的表情，这让金道英心里一个咯噔。都说人在危急的情况下会透露出自己内心真实的想法，金道英怎么也没想到自己竟然会因为太渴而想见到徐英浩。这对向来无所依靠的金道英而言简直是前所未有，甚至让他惊慌地说不出话来，只能瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看着徐英浩。  
　　徐英浩挑眉，他有些意外，金道英既没有问他怎么会突然出现，也没有问他想要做什么，不过对方的表情让他十分满意，于是开门见山：“重新自我介绍下，我是个守护天使。”  
　　“……”金道英咬了咬后槽牙，确定了自己头脑中绝不会有这种幻觉，于是拧着眉毛，“嗯？”示意对方接着编。  
　　徐英浩并没有理解对方咬牙切齿的深意，面色不改地明知故问：“你怎么把自己搞成这样了？”不过就是想看看对方能有什么有趣的反应。  
　　金道英也的确没叫他失望，遵循着自己一贯生怕别人知道自己有难处的原则，他支支吾吾说不出话来，就差没说地上凉快想多躺躺了。  
　　徐英浩满意地点点头，反倒叫金道英紧张起来。他看着金道英不自然眨着的眼睛，问：“想起来吧……”  
　　没等金道英摇头，他接着说：“想喝水吧。”  
　　金道英本能地咽了咽口水，说不出反驳的话，又不想直视对方的眼睛承认，只得避开视线，显得可怜又无助。  
　　徐英浩职业美德一个爆发，把人从地上搂了起来，放到座位。同时水壶跟施了魔法一样飘了过来，稳稳地落在金道英面前的桌上。  
　　徐英浩冲着坐着的人弯弯嘴角，等着对方的惊叹，却只听到对方迟疑的声音：“谢谢，但是………我水杯还在那边。”  
　　徐英浩憋屈地打了个响指，水杯出现在了他手上，他将水杯哒地放在金道英面前，没有说话。  
　　金道英如愿以偿喝到水，却发现自己仍旧无法直视对方，捧着杯子问：“你真是守护天使？”  
　　徐英浩点点头，喉咙里滚出低沉的一声“嗯”，却叫金道英没由来缩了缩脖子。  
　　“呃……那你……可以走了……”金道英斟酌了半天语言，发现经历了这么一码事，自己竟然没法在徐英浩面前正常说话，最后只憋出这么一句逐客意为明显的话来。话说出口倒有几分不舍，圆眼睛忍不住抬头看了一眼。  
　　徐英浩倒是没多想，顺手拍了拍对方躺地上压趴了的头顶。“好。”身形模糊快要消失前，又补充了一句，“所以你有事一定要叫我……”  
　　金道英一个哆嗦，心想，怎么可能。  
　　  
　　  
　　就跟金道英心里打算的一样，无论是小打小闹，还是缺衣服少饭，被砍了年假也好不抱怨，更别提招呼徐英浩了。  
　　徐英浩每天隐身跟在金道英后面也是干着急，看他要给楼梯绊倒想伸手拽一下，看他端着饭跟人撞了菜撒了一地想重给他一份饭。可是不行，自己都说了让金道英有需要喊他了，怎么能对方没叫自己就主动出现呢。  
　　为了保持守护天使神秘的形象，徐英浩跟在金道英后边干着急了半个月，最后还是换了个方法妥协。  
　　守护天使徐英浩不能出现，不代表朋友徐英浩也不能出现。于是早早预料到金道英要撞饭馆玻璃门的徐英浩早早现身于饭馆，打算守株待兔。  
　　另一头金道英全然不知，心情甚好地想像平时那样来一份招牌盖浇饭，刚迈进店门没有几步就看见坐在唯一一个有位置的桌边朝自己露出名为“好巧”微笑的徐英浩。金道英心里一紧，耳朵一热，鬼使神差转身就跑，哐当撞在了前面玻璃上，惹得全店侧目回头。  
　　金道英一手掩着脸避开众人集中的视线，打着哈哈退出了店门，重新站到了太阳底下，燥热的空气却叫他心里空落落的。眯着眼睛透过玻璃门可以模糊地看见徐英浩的身形轮廓，只是金道英却无从猜测对方的表情。  
　　叹了口气，金道英自我厌弃自己的落跑行为，最终抱着双臂转身离开：  
　　依赖一个人是可怕的，起码在金道英看来是这样的，加速的心跳，发热的耳尖更叫他茫然自失，明明人世间可以靠得住的只有自己啊。  
　　  
　　而另一头徐英浩则皱着眉毛狐疑起来，天底下怎么会有人知道了自己守护天使的身份，却非要躲着自己。摇摇头，他觉得金道英可能是真的傻，却发现自己无论如何不想放弃这个傻呼呼的客户了。  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

将脑海里徐英浩不断出现的身影归算成对方的神奇魔法，金道英第无数次路过那件自己撞了脑袋的小饭馆门口，只觉得脑壳连带着脑仁隐隐作痛。弓着背藏着脸，他快速路过了店门，却因为紧张拐进了旁边一个不常有人的小巷子，意外地看见了一群小青年。  
　　准确来说，是一群穿着校服的学生。只是很显然，他们并没有在做什么学生该做的事。三五个小伙子拎着不知道从哪里卸下来的凳子腿，围着一个看不清身形的人。  
　　显然金道英不可能放任不管，他想着这种学生斗殴纠纷，自己只需要亮个警察身份，就足够把他们吓跑了。  
　　  
　　金道英走过去的时候，随着一身闷哼，中间那孩子背上已经挨了一棍子，凭着那人呲牙咧嘴的模样，金道英认出对方正是不久前被自己逮个正着偷窃未遂的男孩。  
　　在本能地过去伸胳膊挡棍子的空档，金道英脑子里还在乱七八糟地想起男孩说过的守护天使论调，眼睛还往边上看了一眼。  
　　不知道男孩的守护天使是不是像他所说的那样是他的女朋友，也不知道徐英浩有没有在哪里偷偷看着自己。  
　　这样的念头叫他心里一紧，整个过程突然像是什么慢动作，等他回神，已经错过了亮出警察身份的时机，臭小子们的乱棍也开始往自己身上招呼了。  
　　金道英不是什么大家在行的警察，就像徐英浩所想，他更大程度上的日常工作时靠嘴皮子调剂，更别提在这种围殴局势中占上风了。  
　　他只能试图把男孩推离这个被殴打的圈子，结果就是更多的棍子落到了自己的身上。围殴的小孩有些不知轻重，金道英越是觉得疼痛，越是咬紧了牙不做声。  
　　被打的那小孩还是机灵，逮了空就跑，跑远了回过头来说自己会带人回来。金道英心想你可别回来，再发展成学生派系斗殴就好笑了，可他也没敢松嘴。  
　　他怕自己真的张了嘴，脱口而出的会是对徐英浩的求助信号，尽管他现在连撞到墙壁的胳膊肘都在叫嚣着需要徐英浩的帮助。  
　　金道英很想撬开自己的脑袋，帮帮我，这样的几个字真的那么难吗？  
　　  
　　金道英觉得这个问题要问十几年前的自己，被人拐到小村庄的自己。被强壮的男人掳着上了破破烂烂的大巴，那时候还没男人腰高的自己向多少人求助了呢。  
　　客运站卖饮料的阿姨，骂骂咧咧的大巴车司机，穿着哒哒哒高跟鞋的女人，还有头上夹着粉色发卡的小姐姐。  
　　没有人帮助他，或许他们觉得不过是第一次回乡的小孩在闹别扭，又或许他们就是……冷漠到不想帮助。  
　　儿时这段插曲的结局是皆大欢喜的，藏在谁家灶台下面的金道英被赶来找他的爸爸抱了满怀，汪汪的眼泪蹭湿了爸爸的衣领。  
　　他永远没有办法去怪罪那些没有帮助自己的人，却再也不想求助于人了。那种被动，恐怕是最大的不安，也是最深沉的梦魇。  
　　  
　　回忆的沉痛接替了身体的痛苦，等金道英对上徐英浩的表情，他觉得心里也扎扎实实地挨了一下。  
　　那是怎样的表情呢，紧锁的眉头，深的看不见底的目光，和抿成一条线嘴。金道英习惯于对方嘴唇的弧度，无论是窘迫还是严肃，那个弧度都叫他觉得安心。  
　　“……对不起”能言善辩的金道英挑选了最不恰当的开场白，意识到以后往背后抵着的墙瑟缩了一下，碰上伤口叫他“嘶”了一声。  
　　“……”徐英浩在双方的沉默中把人搂在怀里，感到对方的身体因为失去平衡而僵硬了一下，然后注视着对方搭在腹部的手和自然下垂的手，“为什么不叫我？”  
　　同样的问题还代表着：“你为什么要躲我？”  
　　金道英放任自己借着伤痛把脸向对方的肩颈蹭了蹭，然后看向自己的指尖。  
　　他不知道怎么回答。  
　　该一如既往地打着哈哈糊弄过去，还是装出无所谓的模样说自己不习惯求助于人。  
　　可是砰砰的心跳让他觉得都不合适，他有一种蓬勃的倾诉欲望，想说小时候滚烫的心在一次次求助失败后的冰冷，想说躲在灶台下灰扑扑的泥土混着眼泪在脸上留下的泥痕，想说求助的言语就在嘴边却说不出口的痛苦。  
　　可是他觉得自己不该说这么多自己的事，不被人知道的事，他最后又说：“对不起。”这一次他的手臂搭上了对方的脖子。  
　　“我收回那句话。”徐英浩说。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你以后遇到事不用叫我了……”  
　　“……”金道英有点想笑。什么，守护天使也不想管自己了？可是他自己也觉得没毛病，哪个守护天使摊上自己这毛病理所当然得跑路。  
　　“……我会直接出现的……”徐英浩接着说道，“……不能指望你这种人开口。”最后一句话像是说给自己听，却也足够让金道英听到。  
　　“……”不知道怎么说自己的心情，金道英沉默地看着对方的下颚，觉得热热的，从心里，到耳朵，也到眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
　　除了能够预测某些意外事故，徐英浩显然还具有某种探索人内心需求的能力，尽管这个发现让金道英心情更加复杂。  
　　  
　　某次经过便利店正好觉得肚子饿，金道英进门随便拿了一个三明治，走了几步一看才发现里面有腌黄瓜，于是回了办公室就顺手把三明治扔在了桌角，从隔壁同事那里讨了块面包应付。  
　　又是晚上值班，深夜发饿的金道英这才重新瞩目于那块三明治，想起腌黄瓜懒得现在动手去挑出来，于是把目光落回值班日记，准备更饿的时候再下手。  
　　手上翻过一页抬头，金道英毫不意外地看到了站在桌前的徐英浩，却不曾想对方手里还握着那个三明治，跟他说：“你吃吧。”  
　　金道英觉得热，低头，伸手却没够到，对方握着三明治向里，恰好错开了金道英的动作，于是拧着眉毛抬脸，撞上对方打量的目光：“不想吃黄瓜是吗？”  
　　“……你知道？”  
　　“你心里叫嚷着不要这黄瓜一天了好吗？”徐英浩仍旧把三明治握在手里，金道英却看到垃圾桶里多了几片腌黄瓜。  
　　金道英复又够来三明治，结结实实地咬了一大口，因为对方不请自来的帮助心里别扭，吃得满嘴鼓鼓囊囊的。  
　　徐英浩也没有就此消失，反倒是在办公室随意找了个位置坐下。比起看不见的暗中观察，金道英倒是更愿意对方以这种实打实的姿态看着自己。  
　　吃得有点噎，水杯自己就往金道英手边挪了几下，倒像是在求着被拿起来。金道英很受用地举起杯子，喝着喝着突然意识到了什么。  
　　如果连这种自己都意识不到的需求徐英浩都能知道，那么那些没能说出口的求助……  
　　  
　　金道英盯着徐英浩，直到咽下了嘴里的东西，又喝了一口水，才清了清嗓子开了口：“你有什么想问的吗？”  
　　徐英浩摇摇头。  
　　“我以为你会好奇那些没能说出口的求助……”金道英笑了笑，心跳声突然变大，像在敲击他的鼓膜。他不知道自己为什么这么在意徐英浩的看法。  
　　徐英浩走了过来：“我想你看得出来，我对人并没有那么了解……”  
　　金道英想起在便利店初遇时的画面，觉得恍如隔世，也点了点头。  
　　“……你有没有想过，我知道你多想说出那些求助的话，我也知道你现在多想给出一个原因……你的确在等我开口问，只是……你现在并没有我问了你就能回答的自信。”  
　　“………”金道英舔了舔下唇，“我没有想到你会说……这些……”  
　　“我也没想过，人会这么复杂。”徐英浩笑了。  
　


	5. Chapter 5

只要想到有个人以守护的名义围绕在自己的身边，自己却只能靠想象去揣测对方，甚至还会因为对方不在身边的假想而感到焦虑，金道英完全无法集中于手上的工作，破天荒告了早假。  
　　路过楼下卖酒的小超市的时候，他犹豫了一下还是进去买了几瓶，提溜着回了家。  
　　餐桌被摆在客厅的角落，金道英坐在旁边仰着脸看了半天的钟，听着滴滴答答的秒针行走，觉得抛开了杂念，有些安心。  
　　大部分人认为金道英是社交型人。看他能说会道的样子，和形形色色的人打成一片的样子，很难想象他会因为空荡荡的安静的房间而安稳。  
　　他开锅煮了一把挂面，随便调了味道，就端上了餐桌。  
　　客厅的灯有一盏坏了，金道英在这略显昏暗的环境下开了一瓶乱七八糟写了一堆洋文的啤酒。  
　　夹了一筷子面，金道英对着空气举杯，像是在向久违的孤独致敬——只是手里握着酒杯就让他沉醉，以至于忘却了身后的徐英浩。  
　　  
　　徐英浩就靠在金道英坐着的椅子的椅背，面对着窗，看着越发昏暗的天色，没有回头。他听到金道英心底叫嚣着想要一个人的空间。  
　　其实他完全可以转身就走，去和那些守护天使朋友们聚餐，混进电影院看一场免费的电影，或者在外面的街道随便逛逛。  
　　他理所应当应该实现金道英这个独处的愿望，可他不愿意，他就想留在这，和金道英待在这小小的空间，反正金道英也看不出自己在还是不在。  
　　徐英浩第一次发觉自己是喜欢这隐身的能力的。  
　　  
　　金道英把那瓶酒喝到见底的时候，徐英浩就撑着胳膊坐在他对面，看他仰着脑袋把最后一滴滚落的酒接进嘴里。  
　　金道英吸溜一大口面条的时候，徐英浩眼睁睁看着一滴汤落在自己袖口边不远处，然后听到他努力咀嚼的声音，看他吃得一脸满满登登的模样。  
　　金道英打了一个嗝，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，肩膀抖了一下，也不知道是吃饱了还是酒喝急了。徐英浩想递杯水给他，犹豫了一下放弃了，他想看看金道英能一个人这么自娱自乐多久。  
　　  
　　喝光的酒瓶一个个被码在桌上，金道英仍旧觉得脑袋是清醒的，只是有些兴奋，也有些口渴。  
　　他的话也随之多了起来。  
　　“来看个电视？”哐当起身，他慢悠悠地晃到沙发，握住了遥控器。  
　　“有点热……”说着，他打了个嗝，伸手解开衣领处的扣子，象征性地扇了扇风，“要不要开窗户……”最后的话含在嘴里，含糊不清。  
　　连广告都看得入迷，金道英抱着枕头，小声嘟囔：“你在吗？”像是觉得自己声音太小了，他略微提高音量，又说了一遍，看左右没有反应，低着头说给自己听：“什么随叫随到，假的……”  
　　然后放松身体，他想要侧身躺下，却一个轱辘差点滚到地上，还好挂在沙发边沿的时候给人挡住了。金道英抬头看了一眼笑了：“你在啊……”  
　　徐英浩看着顺势黏糊糊拽着自己裤腿的人，想说自己一直都在，觉得不大合适，就抿着嘴，又看对方和平常不大一样，问：“你怎么搞成这样了？”摆出一副自己刚刚回来，完全没有目睹对方一瓶瓶酒下肚的样子。  
　　“……”拽着人的裤腿，对方却仍旧站着没动，于是金道英顺着想把人往沙发上揽，“你是想说喝了酒？没有,我只是……想多说说话。”  
　　微微低头前倾，让躺着的人够到了自己的腰，顺着对方的力气坐在沙发边，徐英浩问：“你想说什么？”  
　　“就……”金道英缩起脑袋，这个动作让他的脸蹭到了徐英浩的衣服，突然觉得脑子里那些关于过去的话失去了意义，他动了动嘴，“……你别走好吗？”  
　　“……什么？”  
　　  
　　“……大家都觉得我对人很好……”金道英这样说着，往后仰了一下，伸长胳膊去够旁边桌子上的水杯，没够着，想蹭着往前挪挪，却想起什么，回头看了一眼徐英浩，什么话都没说，只是看着。  
　　徐英浩伸手把水杯递到他手里。  
　　“可是我心里觉得自己挺差劲的，”金道英抱着杯子盘腿坐起来喝了一口水，“你知道的，我不是个喜欢接受帮助的人。”  
　　说话的同时他晃了晃水杯，吸引了徐英浩的目光。  
　　“听起来好像没什么毛病，可是我知道这不对……怎么说呢？”金道英苦恼地抓了抓头发，“这种感觉就像，一种……虚伪的关心？我不知道……我不信任他们，其实也没那么在意他们，我只是无差别地用同一种方式，一种看起来为他们好的方式，对待所有人而已。”  
　　“……嗯？”  
　　金道英突然笑了：“你一定觉得更复杂了。其实我就是觉得，自己对别人的好像是一种功利性的行为，目的似乎只是为了掩盖我的冷漠……”  
　　“你不冷漠。”徐英浩看着对方握着杯子的手一抖，索性把水杯拿走放回桌上，欺身凑近了愣住的人，连嘴唇的弧度都是格外真挚的模样，“我见过很多冷漠的人，你不是。”  
　　“……我不是。”金道英望着对方，放慢了语速。  
　　  
　　金道英想不起来这是不是自己第一次这么近看徐英浩，他看着对方越显深邃的眼睛，还有对方饱满的嘴唇，鬼使神差地撞了上去。  
　　柔软的，温和的感觉。  
　　只是嘴唇相贴，却叫金道英心里一震，他心里认为这是一种越距，只得缓慢地后挪，嘴唇磨蹭着对方的嘴角，分离开还有些不舍。  
　　然后他看见徐英浩舔了一下下唇，飞速的动作却变成了慢放的无声电影。金道英就这样静默地看着对方，有些发懵。  
　　徐英浩伸手捉住了金道英的脖子，揽着对方的脑袋凑得更近，他的拇指摩搓着对方因为微醺泛红的脸颊：“你需要我吗？”比平时还低的声线挠着金道英的心。  
　　金道英望着眼前没有笑意的眼睛，明白对方的意思。他知道自己应该说点什么，动了动嘴，却像被什么扼住了喉咙。  
　　他眨了眨眼睛，像是求助，却没有收到回音。他想用行动有所表示，却被按着后颈。  
　　“说点什么……”徐英浩凑得更近，两个人的呼吸开始交缠在一起。  
　　“我……”金道英咽了咽口水，闭上了眼睛，“需要……”他告诉自己，现在喝了很多酒，自己现在并不清醒，这并不算自己。  
　　徐英浩看面前的人卡壳，在对方深吸一口气的时间含住了他的下唇，用气声说：“够了。”趁着对方还没来得及合拢嘴的时间，探入了舌尖。  
　　  
　　金道英试探着微微张嘴，很快陷入了这种亲昵游戏的魅力，胳膊磨磨蹭蹭地搭上了对方的肩膀，手指拢上了对方的脖子，身体前倾。  
　　他能感到对方摸着自己脸颊的力量越来越大，有点痛感，但他并不讨厌。  
　　  
　　吻最后停留在嘴角，分开后，徐英浩伸手抹了抹对方泛红的嘴唇。  
　　金道英的手还搭在徐英浩的肩膀上：“我以为守护天使不太了解人？”声音透着笑意，他弯着眉眼，歪着脑袋看着对方。  
　　“这种事，”徐英浩看着他，手滑到他的肩胛骨，抚摸着嶙峋的肩胛骨，“都一样的。”  
　　“这种事？”  
　　“嗯。”徐英浩按着他的肩，将人压倒在沙发上，“这种事……”  
　　  
　


	6. Chapter 6

被按压在沙发的金道英有点反应过来，在酒精作用下变得迟钝的意识碰上这种缓慢的重心转移，让他只能以迷茫的眼神看向徐英浩的下巴，还有脖子。即使没有理解对方的话，这个视角也足够叫他头脑发热。  
　　徐英浩顺着对方勾着自己脖子的动作前倾，正对上了迎上来的吻，蹭了蹭软乎乎的嘴唇，他的舌尖掠过下唇。即便脖子被牢牢地搂着，重心还是被拽着向下，徐英浩看对方暗地里不肯松手的模样，伸手扶上了面前人的腰。  
　　获得支撑力量的金道英略微轻松了些，却发现对方的嘴也离开了，他缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，抿着嘴看向对方。  
　　“你想上来吗？”  
　　金道英没懂是要上哪里去，但他既不喜欢那个被按在沙发的动作，也不喜欢现在这个不前不后什么都够不着的动作，于是勾紧手臂就着对方的脖子坐直。只是徐英浩是侧坐在沙发上的，即便他坐直了身体却还是够不到对方的嘴。  
　　“……”金道英意识到这又是徐英浩给自己挖的一个坑，一个不得不说些什么的坑。只是即便一个“想”字并不费力，他仍旧不想开口，不想在这种被动的局面下开口。  
　　徐英浩把对方抿着的嘴和避开的视线当作是消极抵抗，叹了口气，还是揽着人坐上了自己的膝盖，对上了一张没了表情的脸。  
　　狭长的眼睛，细窄的双眼皮，绷着不上扬的嘴唇。这种疏远的模样反而叫徐英浩喉咙一痒，这隐约禁欲的滋味。  
　　“为什么不愿意说出自己想要的？”他清了清嗓子，让声音不要哑得太厉害，“你知道，我能帮你……”  
　　“……没法得到的东西不会因为我开了口就变成我的。”金道英振振有词。  
　　“你害怕的事也不会因为你不开口，就不发生。”徐英浩不懂对方为什么突然变成了这样软硬不吃的态度，这让他有些想念不久前黏糊糊地拽着自己的金道英。  
　　金道英在徐英浩面前，一如既往失去了能言善辩的能力，于是选择了缄默。  
　　“我不是想要说服你……”徐英浩看着对方微敛的眼睛，叹了口气，又忍不住用拇指蹭了蹭金道英的脸，在他动摇的目光中接着说道，“你知道的，我是在帮你……”  
　　  
　　“我怎么会忘了你是什么守护天使呢？”金道英笑了。  
　　徐英浩把自己当作守护天使作出的行为，却并没有让金道英把他当作守护天使——那是一个更特别的位置。  
　　金道英自嘲的鼻息柔软地扑在徐英浩的脸上，叫人心里一软。  
　　“可是我不需要守护天使……”金道英不想说出这么锐利的话，可是不想说的话却像连珠炮一样停不下来，“以前没有守护天使，以后没有也没关系。”他的语气很正常，好像只是把遗落的钱包放回失主手里。  
　　“可是你需要我,”徐英浩笃定得让金道英皱起了眉头，“你心底的声音不会骗人。”  
　　“……”这个回答让金道英咬紧了牙关，他早忘了对方可以看到自己的渴望。这一刻他开始思考，是不是应该把一切都摊开来说：“我……”  
　　金道英想说“我需要的是你，不是守护天使”，却觉得这句话的本质无非是求徐英浩留在自己身边。他把自己想作沉重的包袱，把留下徐英浩认作是强求。  
　　徐英浩一步步靠近，直到一个吻落在了对方的眼角，靠近突突的太阳穴：“别紧张，慢慢说。”  
　　金道英觉得被噙着的皮肤是热的，也发酸：“可以不做守护天使吗？”他后知后觉地觉得这个问题莫名其妙。  
　　“嗯？”徐英浩的嘴唇蹭过对方的脸颊，像是喜欢这样的触感，他又蹭了蹭。  
　　金道英缩着脑袋躲躲闪闪，最后索性想起身离开，却被牢牢搂住了腰。“我想离开，”他喃喃地说道，随即提高了音量，“我说我想离开的话，你应该会让我走吧。”  
　　回应的却是收得更紧的手臂，徐英浩不知道眼前的人为什么又需要自己，又不需要守护天使，还要离开，他本该放手：“我不想你走。”  
　　金道英气极：“有你这样的守护天使吗？”  
　　“这和守护天使无关。”  
　　“……什么意思？”金道英的动作软了下来，他觉得自己好像抓住了什么东西。  
　　徐英浩的下巴搭在对方耸起的肩膀：“没有守护天使做这样的事……”说着含住了对方的耳垂。  
　　  
　　被吮吸啃啮的耳朵热得发麻，金道英听到自己加速的心跳，心情难以自控地飞扬了起来，以至于主动地把耳朵往人嘴里送。  
　　捉着怀里人的腰往上提，直到对方的膝盖跪在自己两侧的沙发上，于是吻顺着下颌的线条向下，下巴被挑起，以便徐英浩将头埋进对方的颈窝，惹得金道英发痒而颤抖，直到那个吻落在震颤的喉结。  
　　“你……”徐英浩含着对方的喉结开口，齿端划过薄薄的皮肤。  
　　“我？”金道英搂着他的脖子，只能看到对方的发顶，却不知道表情，疑惑地开口，对方却像是满意这个回应，吮吸着他的喉结，让他不自觉发出“唔”的声音。  
　　徐英浩用手撩开早前金道英因为酒意解开的衣领，同时金道英正扯着徐英浩的西装外套往下拽，直到对方顺应着他的动作脱掉了外套。金道英低头看看自己轻薄的衣服，主动解开对方的领带，接着开始集中于一颗颗解扣子。  
　　扣子解得很慢，越是用力越是难解，但徐英浩一点也不急，他喜欢对方的手指隔着衬衫滑来滑去的触感。手上也没闲着，原本隔着衣服握着腰的手开始撩开宽松的衣服往上爬，很快又觉得不满意，拽着对方裤子的松紧带往下。  
　　  
　　结果徐英浩的衬衫扣子才解了一半，卖力解扣子的人的衣服就被折腾没了。一手往人身下探，一手牢牢固定着腰，徐英浩吻着对方的锁骨问：“在这做还是去房间做？”  
　　被捣鼓着哼唧起来的金道英愣了一下，倒是反应了过来：“……有区别吗？”  
　　这是一个徐英浩式的问题，一个可以引诱出金道英式回答的问题，就像是给了抗拒表达自身需求的金道英一个台阶。  
　　这个发现让金道英觉得心里热热的，尽管他固执地没有按着套路说下去，只是搂着对方的手在喘息中加大了力道。  
　　徐英浩停下手上了动作，被对方眼里的狡黠逗乐：“可是你还没说……”一只手还搂着腰，另一只手却作势要收走，缓缓地磨蹭。  
　　本能地摆腰顶胯，金道英的态度软了下来，只把脸埋在对方肩膀，拖泥带水地闷声说道：“就在这里……”他的声音越来越小，像是在嘟囔着什么。  
　　“嗯？”最终没有撤离的手指加重了摩擦的力道，徐英浩这样反问。  
　　“呃……”对方原本清亮的呻吟变的浑浊，连大腿的肌肉紧绷起来，他补充道：“……做。”  
　　徐英浩拢起手指，加快了手上的动作，感觉到埋在自己肩头的人剧烈地起伏，连背都被搂得紧紧的。对方的呻吟显然都被咽在嗓子里，虚虚晃晃地借着喘息流露出一些，很快徐英浩就听见对方重重叹息，接着在噎着的哼声中释放。  
　　  
　　  
　　金道英坐在躺倒的人的腰腹，手撑在对方的肩膀，迷迷糊糊觉得好像有什么不对，却被对方折腾得有些反应不过来，直到感觉被捉着腰往下沉才一个机灵地撑着人往上蹿。  
　　“你……”他总觉得这不至于是个套路，磨磨蹭蹭地还是自己开口，“你不会就打算这么进来吧……”  
　　徐英浩任着人坐在自己肚子上，伸手顺着对方的脊椎向下，慢慢划到接近尾椎骨的位置，感觉对方不自然的闪躲，渐渐勾起嘴角。  
　　“……”，金道英组织了一下语言，“你们……不用别的什么吗？”他看了一眼徐英浩嘴唇的弧度，不自觉地移开视线，手指抚摸着对方的肌肉纹理：“比如……润滑剂？”  
　　徐英浩的笑闷在胸口，使得金道英不得不抬眼看向他，陷入了对方嘴角的弧度，耳根热了起来。  
　　徐英浩的指尖不知何时沾染了丰沛的液体，他顺着对方的尾椎骨向下，接着探入了指节，另一手搂着因为突然的侵犯而僵直失语的人靠近自己，亲吻对方的嘴角。  
　　“……”金道英这时又想起了对方这讨厌的守护天使设定，随手的把戏倒把自己弄得窘迫，很快又反应过来对方还有个时灵时不灵的探知自己想要什么的能力，睨着对方说不出话来。  
　　徐英浩显然不打算让落了套的人这么缄默下去，屈着手指探索起来，就着凸起的柔软碾磨，立刻听到对方憋着嗓子都抑制不住的呜咽，哼哼唧唧甚至还会在力道加大的时候变出调子，自己察觉了又抿着嘴闷着。  
　　  
　　“进去吗？”徐英浩哑着嗓子，腰都要抬起来了还不忘要嘴上问金道英一句。  
　　“……”回应的是不受控制沉着腰的磨蹭，金道英终于对这种一问一答式的挖坑感到不耐烦，扁了扁嘴，“你快点……进去。”  
　　很快，充实的快感沿着脊柱上升，酥麻的感觉像过电一样，金道英的手指胡乱地划过徐英浩的肩颈，接着找不到重心地抵在对方的胸口。  
　　“你……”徐英浩刚开口，就被金道英俯下身来的吻堵住。  
　　“我想要，我喜欢……”他含糊不清地说着，牙齿碰撞着嘴唇，“……别问了，我都会说的。”他气息都不稳了，却在迎合着对方的动作前后摆动。  
　　徐英浩将身上人湿淋淋的刘海往后整理，露出对方因为别扭的姿势而泛红的兔子眼，搂着对方的腰坐了起来。  
　　姿势的改变转移了重心，叫金道英又往下坠了几分，被进入了更深的地方，控制不住的呻吟却对对方用吻封装，他隐约听见这样的声音：“我只是想说，你很棒。”却因为被提着腰又放下的过于激烈的动作而不能确定，只能以乱了气息的哼叫作为回复。  
　　  
　　  
　　释放之后，粘腻的皮肤靠在一起，显示着两人亲昵的关系，徐英浩看着缩在沙发内侧耷拉着眼皮的人，亲吻了对方的太阳穴：“我想我们还需要签订个协约。”  
　　“什么协约？”金道英的声音有点哑，懒洋洋地拖着说，“打炮的协约？”  
　　徐英浩笑了：“守护天使的协约。”  
　　“……”金道英没意识到自己撅了撅嘴，抱怨道，“有什么区别？”  
　　徐英浩顺势吻了上去：“没区别。”  
　　  
　　又沉默了几秒，在徐英浩几乎以为对方背对着自己要睡着的时候，他听到对方开了口：“我……可能很贪心，想要的会越来越多，会越来越麻烦你的。”  
　　“……我不会离开的，”徐英浩对着他的耳朵，感到猛的震颤，他摸了摸对方的胳膊，安抚道，“麻烦我就是你应该做的事。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
